


Books & Burgers

by busyboys



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busyboys/pseuds/busyboys
Summary: killua helps tutor meruem and they talk about other things too (gon).orpart 4 ? of the killumeru sarahverse series
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Meruem/Killua Zoldyck, killumeru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Books & Burgers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdgarIsRotating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarIsRotating/gifts), [fentykilluwat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fentykilluwat/gifts), [Lushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lushi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [VR Glasses, Summer Days, & A Lot More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194331) by [Lushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lushi/pseuds/Lushi). 



> i know sarah killed killumeru but i already had this written so

meruem had had just about enough of the grating  _ tap tap tapping _ of mechanical pencil on paperback from the smaller boy sitting a foot away from him, reading the paperback in question.

when their english teacher suggested (see also: urged) that killua help meruem with their quarter term paper not even a full school day after meruem had very awkwardly been rejected by killua, meruem initially worried that it would be too uncomfortable to bear. and sitting side by side at the desk in meruem’s large bedroom certainly felt uncomfortable, but it felt more depressing than anything else.

there was no other word to describe what meruem felt watching killua pretend not to sulk while they switched between reading passages and writing paragraphs about characters that they definitely didn’t know or care enough about to be completing a paper about. 

meruem had been painting before killua arrived, and he stared into the dark, milky glass of paint brush water as it sat in front of him on his desk. he did not allow himself to look away, even as he spoke into the tense silence, “is this about the nerf war guy? 

at exactly the same time, killua also began to speak, a quiet “i’m sorry, i just don’t fe-” entering the air and halting there once he realized that they had begun talking at the same time. meruem forced himself to turn his head and peer into those stormy blue eyes, and saw that they were uncharacteristically icy.

“what do you mean,  _ is this about the nerf war guy? _ ” killua’s pencil was now tapping at a manic pace, immediately placing “nerf war guy” as gon freecs, “what makes you say that?”

“no ,what were you saying? you “don’t feel” what?” meruem’s challenging stare was almost almost unnerving. 

the last thing killua wanted to do was vent about his troubles with gon to meruem. it would be embarrassing to recount the ghosting, the drunken text messages, the situationship that really wasn’t a situationship because there was  _ nothing  _ going on. but meruem was still staring that intense stare, that stare that made you  _ do  _ things.

so he vented. told meruem nearly everything there was to tell, things he didn’t even tell ikalgo, the same ikalgo that was basically his brother. meruem was different. unlike ikalgo, he would be unbiased in his opinions of gon. the only time he’d ever seen gon was with a nerf gun clutched to his chest, and that wasn’t anything to form an opinion based on. it also helped that, given their history and circumstance, meruem was more likely to be pro-killua. he surely seemed that way when he attempted to kiss killua just a day earlier.

and that assumption was correct. meruem was very pro-killua after receiving all of the facts of the situation. “sounds like you’re dealing with a fuckboy to me,” he offered after a moment’s deliberation.

meruem watched quietly as killua laughed beside him. “you’re quick to judge,” killua said after his laughter subsided. 

“is he not a fuckboy?”

“are you not one too?” killua’s response caused meruem to stiffen beside him.

in his nineteen years of life, meruem has been called many things — you couldn’t be friends with pouf and not be called half the names in the book as pet names — but fuckboy was not one of them.

“excuse me?” meruem tried to play it cool, but inside he was flaming hotter than the deepest pits of hell. most hot of all was his embarrassment, but confusion and anger were flaming up in there too.

“i ask if you and komungi are dating; you say _ i don’t know, are we _ ? and then you show up to canary’s party together just to try to land one on me a week later?” killua was also trying to play it cool, but meruem’s fake obliviousness was about to make him come unhinged. 

“have you lost it?” 

“have  _ you _ ?” meruem’s response sent killua over the edge. 

killua was aware that meruem more than liked go. killua had even been sure to comment on all of the gaming trophies that were set up everywhere in meruem’s living room the last time he’d been over to play his boxing video game, so he was well aware of what he was doing when he knocked the board game off of meruem’s desk. he didn’t need to look at him to know his eyes were shooting daggers into killua’s face, but he did so anyway.

the anger in meruem’s eyes was present only momentarily, as the shock and rage turned quickly into something more mischievous, and before killua could apologize for his childish actions, his cheek was met with a cold, wet feeling. 

killua shrieked and smacked meruem’s hand away from his face, only to find that it was covered in paint water from the glass cup that sat beside them on the desk. meruem dipped his fingers back into the cup and reached out for killua’s face again before he could dodge the bigger boy, and meruem’s hand came down over killua’s chin, cupping his face in the wet hand. 

“there,” he said overtop killua’s noises of anger, “now we’re even.” 

but of course they weren’t, and a laughing killua fought a very flushed meruem with go pieces and uncapped paint tubes until they were both covered in blue, green and white paint and struggling to breathe. after they cleaned themselves off to the best of their abilities with the tissue box beside meruem’s bed, meruem proposed a burger truce to the younger, white-haired boy. 

***

tuesday, 8:45 pm

**ikalgo:** *image screenshot of a post from meruem’s close friend’s story of killua, still covered in paint and grime residue in a diner booth, mid chew with a caption that says “tutor sucks tbh*

**ikalgo:** tell me why meruem and killua going on a date before gon? 

**ikalgo:** embarrassing

**gon:** is that silver steven’s on midcounty street?

**ikalgo:** WAIT

**ikalgo:** WRONG GC

**alluka:** killua is gonna kill youuuu

**lerio:** wait speaking of

**lerio:** why isn’t killua in here anymore?

**ikalgo:** BEGGING EVERYONE to forget any of this happened 🙏🙏🙏

**kurapika:** not a chance! 

**kurapika:** so much is unraveling here

**kurapika:** alluka, will be coming to your room for details

**ikalgo:** DON’T DO THAT??

**alluka:** ahhhh will not be providing details

**kurapika:** i’ve got peanut butter wafers

**alluka:** ahhhh will be providing some details


End file.
